


Submariner

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has sensitive thighs, and Mink takes full advantage. Quick smutty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submariner

**Author's Note:**

> breaking free from my dry spell with yet more fucking minkou because this ship has consumed me

Koujaku's skin felt soft beneath Mink's lips. A few soft, open mouthed kisses here, a sucking press there, and Koujaku's back was arching in a way oh so supple, quiet sounds that sounded rather like whining slipping forth from lips reddened through vigorous kissing. Mink pulled back, taking more than a little pride in the state that he'd managed to work the other up into, before returning to graze teeth gently high against the inside of Koujaku's left thigh - and oh shit, that did it, a moan bordering on a shout and the smaller man fucking _writhing_ , hand clenching hard in the sheets, were what were there to show Mink that yes, that was what Koujaku _needed._ Cautiously, those lips rested again against those strong thighs, this time set into an 'o' shape, thumb swiping over scar and ink. However then the skin was sucked into his mouth, and Mink felt the way that Koujaku's thighs clenched just so, the way his hips would have bucked up into his face had a careful hand not been pinning them down in preparation. Briefly he considered just how much strength his lover held in all.

Electricity fizzed down Koujaku's spine as he felt teeth graze alongside the suction, and he swore that in that moment he was dying. The insides of his thighs were all too sensitive, and Mink always made sure to play them best he could - and that was something he happened to be good at, scattering hickies along those powerful thighs, and reducing Koujaku to mush. The wet pop of Mink's mouth leaving his skin was as lewd as the short trail of drool that momentarily connected the two, and Koujaku felt his breath hitch considerably between that and the dark mark left behind by a skilled mouth.   
'Fucking hell,' Koujaku groaned, as a trail of smoldering red marks was blazed across the insides of his thighs, feeling himself slipping further and further into his own desire as he was decorated with love bites and small nips, scored by teeth and tongue. 

Mink couldn't tear his eyes from Koujaku's progressively hotter state; pausing to raise his head from time to time to take in those dilated pupils, the flushed face and chest, the tautness of every muscle. Perhaps it was a little cruel of him to tease the swordsman in this way, but the delicious mewling that left his throat only served to prove that Koujaku enjoyed it just as much as he did, if not more. Salt on his tongue was hardly the most unpleasant taste, especially when coupled with the treat of Koujaku falling to tattered pieces under _his_ touch. 

'Stop, stop Mink, god,' Koujaku choked out, and what a state he was in. One hand fisted helplessly in Mink's hair, thighs all but _covered_ in red and purple marks of varying sizes, face soaked with sweat and bangs stuck down by it. Mink pulled back and sat up upon the other's request (though not before pressing one last gentle peck to a bright red bite mark), a lazy yet lustful smile making itself present on Mink's face.   
'What now?' Mink asked, setting himself to one side of Koujaku. The other shrugged, looking a little bashful, a little embarrassed about his earlier actions, gradually regrasping his wits.  
'I wouldn't mind riding you, we haven't really done that in a while,' He suggested. Being straightforward was probably the best option, seeing as if he were avoidant Mink wouldn't hesitate to go back to teasing, as as pleasurable as that was, all he really wanted to do was get on with it.  
'That's fine,' Mink concurred, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Koujaku's nose and tracing gentle fingers over his cheekbone.

After all, Koujaku's thighs were definitely at their most gorgeous when they were covered in marks that he had so lovingly left and working hard to rock his body back onto Mink's cock.


End file.
